


Pick Up The Phone

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [52]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Human Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Mystery, Sleep | Remy Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remy is alone with his son in the park, and things don’t go the way he was planning. Nothing is at it seems.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Pick Up The Phone

“Papa!”

Remy turned to his right having been previously distracted by something he immediately forgot about the moment he turned away. 

Virgil was sitting on a swing in all of 5 year old glory kicking his legs back and forth expectantly, causing the swing to snap around sharply. Virgil giggled as his own movements swung him almost in a circle, one time almost falling, but his little hands held on tight enough that he didn’t. 

Virgil was wearing a halloween costume, a simple skeleton onesie that had a zipper that extended so you could make the hood into a mask as well, two eye holes you could velcro shut. If the eyeholes were opened to reveal the person’s eyes beneath, they looked like the skeleton design had eye bags under their eyes. Which in Remy’s humble opinion, made Virgil that much more cute and scary.

Virgil had begged for it after seeing it in the costume store when Remy took him halloween costume shopping. He had latched onto it and never let go, except for the cashier to scan it so they could buy it, only letting go when he got home to try it on.

Virgil’s little squeal was something Remy fondly looked back on, every time he saw Virgil wearing it, that sweet giggle echoed through his mind.

Remy smiled.

Remy and Virgil were in a park, the stiff autumn breeze making both of them shiver. It was one of the coldest afternoons on record this early. Florida never got cold enough for them to have to wear more than one layer, so Remy wasn’t worried about Virgil being too cold unless he jumped into a pool of water or something.

“What is it? Do you want me to push you?”

Virgil nodded vehemently. Remy’s smile grew wider, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Well now I’m the push monster! I’m gonna push and push and push you!” Remy hunched over, acting like a monster, hands gnarling as he half crab walked behind Virgil. Remy’s face couldn’t hold the faux anger he was putting on pretending to be the monster as Virgil let out another round of giggles.

Something about Virgil’s giggles was off somehow, but Remy was too distracted by his own theatrics to pay attention to that as he began to push Virgil on the swing.

Virgil squealed as he was pushed forwards the first time, his hands squeezing the chains that the swing was made of. The plastic seat bowed under Virgil as the momentum pushed Virgil into the seat as he swung upwards before bowing back as Virgil started to swing back.

Virgil’s eyes widened at the top as he became weightless for a half a second as the swing reached it’s apex. He giggled once more as Virgil dropped back down in the seat, his hood had pressed itself into Virgil’s back as he swung up, but it flew up and onto Virgil’s head as he swung down.

Virgil squeaked, one of is hand going up to pat his head as he reached the apex of the swing back, pulling the hood down to try to keep it on his head.

Remy, on the other hand, was playing it up.

“I am the push monster! I shall push you until you are tired of pushing that is my curse on you. Mwahahaha!” Remy cackled, his voice deeper and dramatic, still that playful drama that adults used with children when they were pretending.

Virgil squealed even louder, squirming in the seat as if if he was trying to get away. The slight movement caused the swing to oscillate as it swung, turning Virgil slightly as he swung.

Remy’s voice dropped back into his normal tone, with a hint of warning.

“Try to stay still, Virgil. You could twist yourself right out of your seat if you’re not careful.” 

“But it’s wrong that the Big Bad Wolf took the grandmother away!” Remy faltered, pausing as he pushed Virgil again in the swing.

That had been what Virgil had whined when they first red _Little Red Riding Hood,_ Virgil sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Well it’s a story and most stories have happy endings! Look! The huntsman comes and chases the wolf away, see?” Remy had pointed to a page at the end of book, where a drawing of a man was wielding an axe, chasing after a terrified wolf.

“But it’s a made up story, what if it doesn’t mean nothing? You’ve said before stories are made up, so why should we read them?”

Remy had shook his head exasperatedly, Virgil always got like this when he was tired, he had the makings of a little genius or an existential nightmare emo, judging by Virgil’s outfit choices already. Remy’s little contrarian. 

_Never change, Virgil._ Remy had thought fondly.

“There’s a grain of truth in every fairy tale, even if they aren’t really, my sweet and sour shadowling.” Remy had kissed Virgil’s little forehead, chuckling when Virgil whined, rubbing his eyes as he buried his head in Remy’s chest, going out like a light the moment he was up against Remy’s comfy chest.

“What? What did you say Virgil? The wind was blowing so I couldn’t hear you.” Remy asked, pushing Virgil when the swing came back towards him. Remy’s hands were shaking a little now, but he wasn’t paying attention to them. 

The wind was blowing, but it was nowhere near fast or loud enough to drown out Virgil’s voice.

“I said I can’t! All my happy’s trying to get out and I can’t stop my happy!” 

Remy watched Virgil squirm a little more, but it was less pronounced, Virgil swinging side to side a little less. 

“Well then that’s okay, you’re doing a good job at letting it out.”

Virgil started to say something else, his little voice ringing out in the empty park, but Remy suddenly heard a ringtone.

It made Remy jump, partly because it was sudden, but also because it strangely sounded as if it was ringing everywhere at once, as if there was a giant phone in the sky ringing on full blast.

Remy fumbled for his own phone, on it’s screen was just the word _Unknown._ He answered it, wanting the overwhelming ringing to stop. It couldn’t be real, not that overwhelming and blaring ringing.

But as Remy picked up, the ringing still continued, vibrating the whole park.

“Hello?” Remy answered.

Nothing

“Who is this?” 

Still nothing.

“Whoever you are, you’ve got a sick sense of humor.”

Remy hit the _End Call_ button, but the overwhelming ring still rang, nearly knocking Remy off his feet. Remy suddenly remembered Virgil and that he was still swinging, swiveling around to comfort Virgil as the loud noise probably scared him-

But... Virgil wasn’t there.

Remy suddenly felt like was going to throw up.

“Virgil?” He called out, trying to keep his voice level and normal, but as he studied his surroundings, he found no trace of Virgil anywhere. In fact, the swing itself was still swinging wildly up and down, meaning Virgil couldn’t have just jumped off, or he would’ve hurt himself.

It was like Virgil had just-

“Disappeared? Remy whispered, not able to discern his own whisper over the continuous ringing in the sky.

No. Virgil couldn’t be gone, he had to be there somewhere.

“Virgil? Virgil! Come out bud! We’re not playing Hide and Go Seek right now, we were playing Push Monster, remember?” Remy ran back and forth, searching behind every possible tree and rock Virgil could be hiding behind.

Nothing 

“Virgil, please come out.” Remy’s voice pleaded

Nothing.

“Virgil I swear if you don’t come out I’ll-”

Remy sobbed, tears blurring his vision as he collapsed to the ground, knees growing wet in the grass. 

Except... the grass didn’t feel like grass.

Remy shuddered, trying to wipe away his tears as he searched the ground with his hand, feeling the texture of a silky bed sheet instead of the prickly texture of the grass. 

_Wait... that’s not... grass... Wait this isn’t..._

\- 

Remy bolted up in bed, the loud ringing in his dream gone, only the sounds of his breathing filled the room. The dark of night reminded him that everything had just been a nightmare, a scenario created from his darkest fears of losing Virgil.

It was just a dream. 

Remy breathed a sigh of relief, running his hand through his greasy hair from his sweat permeating it. He laughed as he realized that everything had just been a dream

But that was cut short as Remy caught sight of the the date on the calendar and it slammed into him.

Virgil wasn’t five anymore, he had turned 6 nine months ago.

And Virgil’s bedroom had remained empty for 9 months, none of the life it once had. There was no little pattering feet to tap along its floors, no little giggles of joy as toys clashed against each other in unrestrained imagination.

Virgil was missing.


End file.
